Ahsay-uni
by Serene Light of the Night
Summary: This story doesn't have the tragic area halves of kikyo and kagome. these are decendants of the original characters of inuyasha. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Encounter of Wonder

_Hello. My name is Kikome Higuashi. I live with my grandpap, Mom, and Kohta. Kohta is my little brother. I have 3 friends, who are Sanga, Mirokhun, and Ahsay-uni. Ahsay-uni was born with little white dog ears and black hair. Miroki was known to be a major playboy, and Sanga is an expert with a boomerang. I swear, she could chop a cupcake exactly in half with a 9x20 boomerang! Actually, Mirokhun inherited a wind tunnel in his hand, and from his uncle received beads that could stop it from sucking in. Ahsay-uni also has a sword called Sauoonga, which can raise 1,000,000,000 men that are mirages but can inflict bodily harm. Anyways, I wanted to tell you about what happened when I first met Ahsay-uni and Mirokhun. I will be honest though; I grew up bow, arrow, Kyu, and all._

Kikome was walking _home _from school with her cat, Kyu. It was peaceful, until she heard an angry yell. "Kyu! Come!" she said, then raced toward the yell. On arriving, she saw a boy. Black hair, white ears, one eye blue, the other yellow. He was attacking this weird creature. It looked like a mix of a human sized rat and human. Noticing how badly wounded the boy was, Kikome chose to help. "KYU! FURUGAWA!" she shouted as the word came to her lips. Ironically, both boy and demon turned to look for the yell. They were greeted by an image of a large silver cat with water surrounding its paws, neck, and tail tip and a black haired girl with blue eyes and furious body language (meaning she was PISSED). The demon laughed at this. "Three tasty morsels in one day!" it squealed. "I must have gotten on the lucky train!" The boy told Kikome, "You should get out of here, I can take care of myself." This got Kikome even madder, amazing that it was even possible. Her body language changed from that of stiff anger to a simple relaxed scary aura. "Kyu, my bow please?" she asked the cat through clenched teeth. The water around the front paws of the cat splashed, and a bow appeared. Kikome picked it up, and then reached into her backpack, bringing out an arrow. The boy stared, but now he was confused. Kikome readied her bow, aimed, and fired. The arrow whistled toward the demon, striking it dead center of the forehead. Then, much to everyone's surprised, the arrow started to glow, making the demon disintegrate into nothing. The boy whirled to face Kikome. "Who _are_ you?" He asked. Kikome responded, rather annoyed. "I was going to ask you the same thing. I was on my way home when I heard a yell." Kyu then meowed, and returned to regular brown kitty form. "Well, I'm Ahsay-uni. This your cat? Kyu I believe." Ahsay-uni said. "Your name?" Kikome blinked. "It's Kikome Higuashi. Yes, Kyu is my cat. Descendant of a twin tail named Kirara. I'm training to become a miko." Ahsay-uni's ears twitched. "Kikome eh? If you're training to become a miko, I should get out of here." He said. "I'm a half-demon." He explained to the confused Kikome. "Would I have rescued you only to destroy you? No. You can relax." She replied. _Hmmm.. I haven't trusted anyone in a long, long time. _Ahsay-uni thought. Kikome stared at him, then started dragging him along. "_HEY!_ Where are you dragging me?!" He growled. "Home." she simply replied. At seeing the surprise, Kikome added in, "My home." Ahsay-uni stared at her. "You're not serious, are you? I mean, I'm a half demon! My mom's a demonic priestess and my dad is considered the king of demons." Ahsay-uni told her. Kikome just smiled. "Well, you're mom being a priestess in general actually helps me wish to help you; I live on a shrine dummy." She told him. He just stared at her as she tugged him along. They had barely gotten out of the area when Kikome sighed, and told Kyu "Furugawa," again. She then shoved Ahsay-uni onto Kyu and hopped on. Kyu then took off towards the shrine.

A/N: Plz forgive me if my story is too cheesy and tell me as well plz. tho politely. PS- furugawa means old river


	2. A Day To Learn

Kikome woke the next morning, awake and ready for the day. After yesterday, she realized that she definitely had miko powers. As she got dressed she pondered why she helped that boy, Ahsay-uni. It was a good thing she was old enough that she lived on her own; everyone else had moved away. Kikome never did. She had always felt a strange connection between herself and the Sacred Tree, though she never knew why. While she got dressed and breakfast ready, Ahsay-uni was busy wondering about things himself. _Where did she get the strength to throw me on a demon cat?_was one of his main questions. _And also, _why_exactly did she want to help me?_Ahsay-uni pondered many things during this time period. As he got dressed, he thought about his life. {Flashback} "_Ahsay-uni!" His father called. Ahsay-uni walked up sorrowfully, knowing he was going to get in trouble for what he did. "I know you find that fun, but _why_do you have to be so cruel to the mikos? It is not like they try to kill us or anything. In fact, your great great great step aunt was a miko, and she loved the demon side of us through thick and thin. So stop playing these tricks on the mikos." his father spoke sternly. "Yes Daddy…" Ahsay-uni responded, for once quite sad. "And Ahsay-uni?" His father asked. "Yes Daddy?" he looked up at his father. "Never trust anyone, got it? Not even me or Mom. Okay?" Ahsay-uni nodded and said "Okay Daddy."_As Ahsay-uni came back to reality, he smelled bacon and eggs. "Huh. Boy is that girl an early bird." He then got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. There he found two plates, one full of mostly meat and a few bits of bread, and the other having an evenly balanced meal. "'Morning!" came a cheerful voice. After looking around Ahsay-uni saw Kikome. "How'd you know I like meat?" was his first question. Kikome looked annoyed. "Two ways. One, your a half demon, two, I read a lot and know many things." she told him. _Gods is she defensive._Ahsay-uni thought. _Well, then again she might have had an experience like mine. _After a little bit of learning this is this, that is there, and so on, they finally began breakfast. "Itadakimasu." they said in unision. As she began to eat, Kikome noticed Ahsay-uni staring at her. At first she didn't mind, but after getting halfway through her own meal, he still hadn't eaten and was still staring at her. "Okay, thats it. Why won't you eat? Do you even _sense _a harmful aura around me? It's not like I spent hours on that meal just to have it thrown away. Gods!" She finally burst out. Ahsay-uni jumped, and then sighed. "Sorry, I haven't been able to trust anyone in a long long time. My apologies. I honestly meant no offense. I have that sense that someone's gonna, like, just come up and kill me when I won't notice it." he told her. Kikome sighed. "Whatever. At least try _one _bite." Ahsay-uni stared at his plate. His first choice was some bacon. After he bit into it, he realized just how hurt she truly was and how she had no intention of any sort to harm him. He felt bad, because his untouched plate and staring were partially taken the wrong way. Kikome glanced at him, then went to go clear her place. "You thirsty? I have some tea if you want some." Ahsay-uni thought, then decided "Yeah, I'll take some green tea please." Kikome served it, then returned to her library. _Well, I might as well enjoy today the right way; ARCHERY!_After retrieving her bow and arrows [regular] from the library, she headed to the grotto. Kikome had multiple targets. She aimed for her hardest target, and fired. She simply smiled. Dead center. "Nice job." came a voice from nowhere. Kikome jumped, then saw it was only Ahsay-uni. "I grew up doing this. How else do you think I'm so good?" She smiled. "Though it is nice to get a compliment about it." They both smiled, then Kikome said she wanted to go for a swim. "Don't peek!" She said as she went behind a bush to change into her swimsuit. Ahsay-uni turned away courteously and asked her, "Is it okay now?" "Yeah." He turned around and had to freeze to not gasp. Kikome was dressed in a forest green two-piece that was gorgeous on her. His trance was interrupted by her jumping into the lake. The rest of the day they spent acquainting themselves. By the end of the day, they would be able to recognize each other in pure blackness. "Night Ahsay-uni!" Kikome told him. "Night," he responded. They then both went to bed, relishing in the events that day.


End file.
